


Happy Halloween Hot Stuff

by shalysha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Costume Kink, Costumes, Doggy Style, Drinking, Halloween, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Reversed cowgirl, Rimming, Sex against the couch, Sex in the hall way, Smut, Tattoos, They are horny sons of bitches, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex, cowboy hat, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalysha/pseuds/shalysha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #34</p><p>Cas and Dean's first halloween costume party together...</p><p> </p><p>...And the many more to come</p><p> </p><p>Ps. When you have a little costume kink, halloween becomes a lot of fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2006

**Author's Note:**

> I took this poor abandoned prompt under my wings and did with it what I could with only a short time to write.  
> Normally I don't write a lot of smut, but... Well, sometimes you just can't help yourself...  
> I hope y'all enjoy ^_^
> 
> This whole story has been edited and read through by my amazing beta sanAnhamirak <3  
> 

He had to go to Charlie’s party. Really, he had to; she hadn’t given him much of a choice. She was a few years younger than him, he was in his last year and she was only on her second, but he had become fond of the redhead. Well, he didn’t really care much for her in the beginning. She had walked right into him, knocking both their books to the ground. Cas had already had a bad morning that day, but now he was also going to be late because he had to sort all his books from some idiot’s books. That’s when she had looked up and seen his Star trek t-shirt and tried to convince him that all Trekkies were automatically friends and since then she had just always kind of been around. He did like her now, you could say she had grown on him. He did, though, hate her for making him dress up for her Halloween party. He had agreed to attend, but he had, in no freaking way, agreed to dress in that.

Charlie’s parents had made a lot of money on some computer program thingy, yeah not really Castiel’s area of expertise. She had her own apartment not far from campus and it was big. It had two stories, three bathrooms, and four rooms besides the kitchen, living room and all the hallway space. Right now Castiel found himself in her quest bedroom, looking at the costume she had laid out for him; white skinny jeans, white converse, a white vest with silver pinstripes, no shirt in sight, and only a bottle of glitter and an eyeliner pencil. The vest had no back, only three thin straps to keep it in place; Charlie had seen his ink and it certainly made a pair of cardboard wings unnecessary. The pants were a tight fit, but fit nonetheless, and he had to admit they made his ass look great. He was looking at his back in the mirror, the three straps of the vest made it possible for everyone to see the black feathered wings that covered all of his back and stretched all the way to his wrists. They were symbolic and very important to him and they also covered the scars. He had rubbed the glitter on his chest as instructed and a thin line of black circled his eyes. He was ready, he could do this.

“Oh my God! You’re gonna get some.” Charlie squealed and ran over to him for a closer inspection, the last words were said in a rush, no place for arguing. “I’ve got someone I wanna introduce you to tonight, he swings for both teams…” Her wink was suggestive. “But I must remind you, that he’s a childhood friend and he’s like a big brother to me so don’t do anything stupid!” Her voice was stern, but playful.

Castiel nodded his understanding but on the inside he was a bit confused… She told him he was going to get laid, then talked about her bisexual friend, but then told him not to do anything stupid… Seemed like she had some difficulty with deciding if she should or shouldn’t make two of her best friends hook up. People started arriving around eight and Castiel stayed around Charlie, greeting everyone at the door. He only knew a few people he had seen around the school, but he wasn’t really one to enjoy talking to complete strangers. Except for him.

Castiel had only been gone two minutes for a short bathroom break and to grab a second beer and then in the corner, right beside the glass door to the balcony, stood the sexiest lumberjack Castiel had ever laid his eyes upon. He had a pair of brown, ball hugging jeans on, a tool belt with a plastic axe, a red and black plaid shirt on and never before had Castiel thought he would find suspenders so damn hot. His legs were slightly bowed and all Castiel could imagine was those legs around his waist as he fucked into the perfect, firm ass he was positive hid behind the gorgeous guy. He was beautiful, his hair was dirty blonde, his eyes golden green, his skin tan and freckles scattered across his cheeks, his lips were pink and plump and he was sporting a ginger scruff. Yup, they were raising the flagpole down south.

Castiel must have been staring, but he didn’t know for how long. Suddenly, the guy caught sight of him and clearly noticed his staring. Oh damn, he smiled and winked at Castiel. Castiel took a big gulp of his beer before making his way to the guy, the oh so fuckable guy. He nodded to the people he was talking to and they walked away as Castiel neared him.

“Hello there hot stuff,” He smirked and the look in his eyes was feral. His voice was a deep and gravelly baritone, making Castiel’s soldier stand to attention, he was thinking of his grandmother to make any evidence of his arousal go away. “So did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” His laughter was a beautiful thing and it roared out of him, he laughed with his whole body. Castiel was so screwed.

“I know funny ha haha.” Castiel said, pretending he wasn’t about to burst out laughing himself from the cliché pickup line. “What up, Pinocchio?”

“Oh you got some humor yourself there,” The guy nodded approvingly. “Pinocchio, because I’m a lumberjack and I work with trees, very clever there angel.” His smile made his eyes shine like sun shining through a peridot gemstone.

“Yeah, I do know my way around wood.” Castiel said giving the most flirtingly look he was capable of. The guy was taking a sip from his red solo cup and he started coughing violently, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Castiel jumped to his aid, slapping him on the back right between the shoulder blades. When the guy could breathe again he looked at Castiel like he was a prey to be captured. “Usually wood doesn’t make me gag and cough like that.” Castiel said in the most normal unaffected voice he could muster and smirked, the guys face was something between wonderment and victory.

“I see you two already met,” Charlie smiled at them and both boys whipped their heads to look at her in shock and then at each other.

“You mean this is your swing both ways, big brother friend?” It was settled then, Castiel would do something stupid tonight.

“So you mean to say, this hot stuff here, is your gay, geeky, but sexy older college friend?” The guy actually pointed at him in disbelief.

“Hey! I’m not geeky.” At Charlie’s look he admitted, “Okay, maybe a bit nerdy, but I just really like to know everything about stuff I like.”

“Uhm yes, Castiel this is Dean, Dean this is Castiel.” Charlie introduced them to each other. It felt only appropriate to shake hands and at the warmth of Dean’s palm Castiel felt sparks running down his spine. Not once during their handshake did any of them look away from the others eyes. “Ookayyy, I can see you boys already seem to- Have fun. I’m just gonna go over there.” Then Charlie slowly backed away from whatever was going on.

Neither knew how long they had been standing like that, but suddenly Castiel felt the awkwardness seeping in and the spell was broken. “Well, uh, you’re cup is empty and so is mine, wanna go grab another one?”

Just like that Dean seemed to jump from the wide-eyed dear caught in the headlights and into his charming self. “I’ve got a better idea.” By the bar near the kitchen, Dean grabbed a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. He wiggled it in his hands, raising a devious eyebrow.

The first shot tasted like the inside of a refrigerator but then Dean held up a finger, signaling for Castiel to wait where he was. Dean came back with salt and lemon slices. The next few shots went easier. It was getting dark outside, the music had been turned up, and a few colored lights painted the improvised dance floor. The guests were drunk and happy, singing along, dancing, and drinking.

Castiel thought it would be fun to see who could drink five shots the fastest and a few others wanted in on the action. They stood eight people around the bar, five shot glasses filled in front of everyone, and on the count of three they began. Some blonde girl seemed to just throw them down her throat and then ran to the dance floor squealing and jumping on her friends back. Castiel had somehow finished his faster than Dean and was now staring at Dean’s profile as he lifted his last shot to his lips. It seemed to Castiel like it was happening in slow motion and everything else around him had faded to a dull grey color, making Dean the only thing glowing with bright colors.

The glass was lifted with gentle fingers rough from long days of hard labor, maybe Dean wasn’t a lumberjack in real life, but he sure as hell worked with his hands. Castiel wondered how those hands would feel on his skin. He tipped the glass in one smooth motion and Castiel watched his adam’s apple going up then down as he swallowed. His face turned to Castiel’s and he was grinning at him. That’s when Castiel noticed the little drop that had somehow escaped from Dean’s lips. With great concentration, Castiel cleaned it off with his thumb, running it over Dean’s bottom lip in the process. Their eyes locked and he really couldn’t help himself when he put the thumb to his own lips and stuck out his tongue to lick the tequila off his finger. When Dean’s pupils seemed to expand and he licked his lips, Castiel knew he was done for.

From one second to the other the boys were connected by the mouth, it was rough, needy, and messy. Everything went by in a blur, tongues touching, hands roaming, and words whispered as earlobes were sucked. One second they were making out at the bar, the next they were stumbling through the bathroom door, locking it with an echoing click behind them.

Castiel pushed Dean against the cool porcelain of the sink, making it dig into his back, but he wasn’t complaining. Castiel kissed the corner of his mouth, his chin, his stubbled jaw, licking at the shell of his ear, and then placing open mouthed kisses down his throat, sucking and nibbling lightly at the skin there. He didn’t have the patience, though, to stay on one place for more than a few seconds. He slid down to his knees, now on eye level with Dean’s growing erection. He pressed a small wet kiss to the straining denim before popping the button and pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Dean’s cock sprang free, proudly erect and a bead of precome leaking from the head.

“No underwear, I think I like you, Dean.” He looked up at Dean, their eyes locking and he held that contact while he licked up the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock and pressing it into the slit. Then still without breaking eye contact he sucked him down in one swift movement. He took all he could until the thick and long shaft hit the back of his throat, the rest he covered with his hand, stroking up and down in the same rhythm as his mouth.

“Oh… Freaking… Fuck!” Dean wasn’t really getting any real sentences out through his panting. His legs were aching, trying to keep him standing, his brain had short circuited and all he could focus on was the blue, lust blown eyes looking up at him and the pink lips stretched around his dick. He grabbed a hold of Castiel’s head, raking his fingers through his black hair and tugging at the strands.

Castiel moaned at the sensation and the vibration went straight through Dean’s cock and to the heat bubbling low in his stomach. “Casti… Cas, I’m gonna…” It was all Dean got out, but Castiel understood. With his free hand he grabbed one of Dean’s cheeks through the pants and held on for the ride. The hand that he had stroked him with went to his balls and squeezed and then Dean came down his throat with a primal groan.

Castiel swallowed all that he could, but a single drop escaped at the corner of his mouth. Standing up again, and looking Dean dead in the eye, he stuck out his tongue to lick up the drop of come.

Dean’s lips were on his again, his tongue tasting himself in Cas’ mouth. Dean’s breathing was slowly coming back to normal and he broke the kiss to grin at Castiel, his rumpled hair looking even more fucked out than before. “You sure got the mouth of an angel.” He smirked and grabbed Castiel by the waist and turning them, making Castiel the one leaned against the sink. “Wow!”

“What?” Castiel looked at Dean in confusion.

“I didn’t really notice them before… Dude, you’ve got freaking wings on your back!” Dean’s eyes were bright and shining with excitement like a child on Christmas.

“Yeah, I know, I put them there myself…”

“Well, wings or not, you’re certainly not an innocent little creature. What you just did is the stuff that will deny you entrance at the pearly gates.” Dean raised his eyebrows teasingly.

“Well I’m not a Christian, now the question is… Do you wanna go to hell with me?”

“Hell yeah, no pun intended.” Dean kissed him one more time before going down on his knees. “I’ll take care of you Angel, you just make sure not to take flight. I do know my way around wood myself, being a lumberjack and all,” he winked.


	2. 2007

Castiel had lived at home since finishing college but he wouldn’t miss his best friend’s party, so he drove the long way all the way back to campus. Castiel hadn’t seen Dean since that party, but he had a feeling he would be there tonight. This Halloween, Castiel had found his own costume and it was tucked into his suitcase for when he arrived.

He had left early so he would arrive earlier than the other guests, giving him some time with his best friend. He arrived a few minutes past three, but when he knocked no one answered. It was weird; Charlie was supposed to be home all day. He knocked again and this time he heard noise from the other side of the door. He tried the door and when he found it wasn’t locked he let himself in. The noise was loud in Charlie’s hallway; he could hear loud music and what sounded like things being thrown into a sink. Castiel walked into the kitchen, where he suspected Charlie was, and what he saw looked like something out of an apocalypse movie. Every surface was covered in flour, sugar, and eggs and the whole kitchen was littered with bowls. In the midst of it all Charlie was seemingly going around in a little circle.

“Uhmm, Charlie?” Castiel said quietly. Charlie’s head shot up instantly and Cas burst into laughter, her face was as white as a ghost, it looked like she had dipped her head in the flour.

“Castiel! Shit! I forgot you were coming early.” She looked at the mess around her. “Sorry about the mess…”

“Yeah, it looks like several flour bags have exploded in here. What are you trying to do?” Castiel put his suitcase down and attempted to give Charlie a hug without getting anything on him.

“I thought that I would make some snacks for the party myself this year.” She looked down at the dough rolled out on the table in front of her, it looked wet and stuck to the counter. “I was trying to make mini cherry pies ‘cause I thought they looked a little bloody and therefore would be fit for Halloween, but guess what, I don’t know anything about baking and I suck at it.”

Castiel nodded in understanding, “Step aside.” He said and pushed Charlie away. Finding a clean bowl and ingredients, he started on making the dough. Charlie was just staring at his back as he worked, “Charlie? Why don’t you clean up the rest of the kitchen and then go take a bath?” She set to work immediately and Cas breathed in relief. He really liked to bake and he was fairly good if he said so himself, but he didn’t like people watching him.”

SS-------II--------SS

Dean had put on his worn, light blue jeans, the ones that hugged his ass just in case Cas was there tonight, and he was wearing his western style white shirt with a black pattern around the collar, leather boots, and a brown Stetson completed the look. Dean knew he looked hot in his cowboy costume, hopefully, if Cas was there, he would think so too.

The door was open when he arrived and Charlie was talking to two girls who obviously also just came. Charlie was talking to them, but, spotting Dean, she excused herself and went to greet him. “What up, bitch,” She said playfully and wrapped her arms around him.

Dean squeezed her too hard on purpose, making her try to get free but failing. When Dean finally let her go she was breathing hard and he was smiling proudly at himself. “So is that nerdy friend of yours still here?” He asked trying so sound like he wasn’t particularly interested in the answer, even though he was dying to know.

Charlie looked at him like she knew. “He finished college last year and moved back home.” Dean’s face instantly fell, “But, he’s here tonight if that’s what you wanted to know and you two fit perfectly together.”

Dean smiled at the knowledge that Cas was in fact at the party, but then his eyes widened when he realized what Charlie had said. “We fit perfectly together? Last year was just some fun in the bathroom, no need to start making wedding plans.” Dean rushed out, had Cas really told her about last year?!

“What?! You did what in my bathroom? And that wasn’t what I was talking about, you’re dressed like a cowboy and he’s, well, see for yourself.” Dean followed her eyes and found Castiel standing at the end of the hallway, talking some guy with the deepest V-neck Dean had ever seen. Please don’t say Cas got a boyfriend. He was looking so good tonight. Castiel was in brown loose fitted leather pants, bare feet, and on top of that he was shirtless. He had a cute little crown on with three black feathers. On his chest was a tattoo Dean hadn’t seen before, right over his left nipple was a black and white dream catcher. He was so beautiful and now Dean got why Charlie said they were a perfect fit. They actually, totally coincidentally, matched.

Cas turned his head and caught Dean staring, he smirked seductively. Then he obviously noticed what Dean was wearing and Dean could have sworn he saw his eyes turn darker.

Dean sidled up beside him, walking with a cowboys swagger. “Well hello there,” Dean said making his voice as deep and sexy as he could. The guy with the V-neck scurried away when Cas seemed to loose interest in him, so clearly not a boyfriend.

“Well howdy cowboy,” Castiel grinned. “Well, this is a funny coincidence.” His smile made those gorgeous blue eyes light up. “Wanna play cowboy and Indian later?” Cas asked suggestively, but keeping his voice innocent. Well now it was Dean’s eyes that turned darker. God, he had to keep it together. Just stay at the party for a while and then… Then what? He couldn’t just assume that this guy still had some sexual attraction for him, he could have gotten a boyfriend, but then again, he had just kind of asked him if they should hook up later, right? “You are thinking way too much. Let’s go get some alcohol in you. If I remember correctly, you liked tequila.”

Dean followed silently behind him to the bar, Castiel offered him a shot and he downed it quickly, asking for another one. “So… Charlie said you’re done with college.” He tried starting casual conversation.

“Yeah, been living at home for a while. I’m trying to find a job or something to do.” Cas answered.

“Where’s home? And what did you study in college? There’s bound to be some jobs out there for you.” Dean smiled, trying to sound assuring.

“Home is my parents’ house in Topeka. My dad made me study to be an accountant like himself, but to be honest I’ve always dreamed of buying my own little bakery.” Castiel looked at the ground shyly, like the fact that he liked to bake was something to be ashamed of.

“No shit?! You live in freaking Topeka?” Castiel looked at him confused and nodded carefully. “I live in Lawrence.” Dean couldn’t stop smiling; this meant Cas didn’t live all that far from him. “I think it’s cool you don’t want to do what your father wants, rebellion and all that. My dad also wanted me to go into the family business and take over his auto shop. I do like fixing cars, I find it relaxing just tinkering around with an engine, but I always wanted to teach kindergarten.” Now it was Dean who looked shy.

And so they talked about everything and nothing in particular, drinking all the while and getting more and more tipsy. Well, to be honest, maybe they both were a bit more than just tipsy.

Dean got a craving for something sweet, pulling Cas with him to the snack table. “Oh my freaking God!” Dean shouted enthusiastically and pointed at the table. “Mini pies! I love me some pie, do you know which kind it is?” He asked Castiel.

SS-------II-------SS

“Yes, they’re cherry I…” Castiel was interrupted when Dean threw a whole pie into his mouth and he moaned, the sound going straight to Cas’ dick. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke again. “…made them myself.” He couldn’t stop staring at Dean.

Dean looked at him. “You made these tiny bits of heaven?” Castiel nodded his eyes fixed on a piece of cherry in the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Sorry about the short notice Cas, but we’re getting married, I ain’t ever letting you go.”

Castiel didn’t really register what was being said, “You have a little something.” He showed on his own face where the crumb was, but Dean wiped at the wrong side. “No not that one. Oh fuck it!” Cas growled. He surged forward licking of the cherry before slotting their mouths together.

The kiss were nowhere near gentle, Castiel was so aroused that if it weren’t for the people around them, he would have fucked Dean right where they stood. Castiel suddenly regretted wearing loose pants; if he didn’t get away soon everybody would be able to see his obvious arousal. As if Dean read his thoughts he backed away from Cas, but took his hand and led him upstairs. He found one of Charlie’s guestrooms and locked the door after them.

“Don’t you think Charlie would be mad about us, you know, in her room?” Castiel asked suddenly very aware that this was a room in his best friends house and there were guests milling about downstairs and even some just outside the door.

“Let’s just say she owes me one.” Dean smiled, pulling Cas close again by his waist. Castiel kept looking questioningly at him and Dean found he had to elaborate a bit. “High school, senior year, no parents home so I threw a party. She lost her virginity to her girlfriend Dorothy in my bed.”

Castiel put his arms around Dean’s neck and touched their foreheads together. “Suddenly I’m very okay with this.” He said before his lips met Dean’s in a more passionate kiss than the one downstairs. They took their time exploring each other’s mouth.

When Dean bit into Cas’ lower lip he all but growled. He started unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, but soon got frustrated with the many buttons. Dean took over in undressing himself so Cas took off his own clothes, which wasn’t hard since he wasn’t wearing anything other than pants. 

Dean stared at him, “You going commando is way hotter than it’s allowed to be.” Dean stated eyes hungry and clawing at his own clothes, trying to get rid of the layers.

Dean was about to put his hat down on the dresser, “Don’t.” Castiel said to stop him, Dean was one hot ass cowboy. “Keep it on.” His eyes were dark and lust blown as he looked at Dean’s naked form in front of him. Ever since Halloween last year the only thing Castiel could think about was Dean, he dreamed of him, he jerked off to thoughts of him and, God, did he need him like he needed air. “Wanna go for a ride cowboy?” Cas smirked.

“Hell yeah!” Dean almost whooped.

“I got a condom and lube in my…”

“I got a condom and lube in my…” They said it simultaneously and then they just stared at each other.

Castiel finished his sentence, “Back pocket.”

“Well, seems we both came prepared.” Dean grinned and fished the things out of his own pants. He threw the stuff on the nightstand beside the bed and turned to Castiel.

Cas ran his hands down Dean’s broad chest, running gentle fingers over each nipple. He ran them down his sides, his waist, and then, with a firm grip, grabbed a hold of Dean’s firm ass and tugged him flush against him, erections touching and earning a gasp from both men. They didn’t kiss or anything, they just stood a hair’s breadth apart staring deep into the other’s eyes.

Dean started slowly walking forward with small steps, steering Cas towards the bed, not once breaking eye contact. “What would the chief say if he knew you were with a cowboy this very minute?” Dean asked jokingly and Cas’ smiled reached his eyes spreading a warmth through Dean’s body. “It’s kinda fun, though,” Cas looked at him not understanding. “This forbidden love.”

Cas felt the back of his knees hitting the edge of the mattress and fell back on it. “Love?” Of course Cas had found Dean attractive and talking to him tonight made him realize what a genuine nice guy Dean was, but wasn’t it a bit to quick to jump right to love? He didn’t delve on it any further; instead he pushed himself up on the bed, getting himself comfortable against the pillows.

He looked at Dean, still standing at the end of the bed. He was glorious completely naked with nothing but his Stetson on. Dean captured his eyes and Cas found himself getting lost in fields of green looking at him like he was the only thing in this world that had meaning. Castiel caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and his gaze flipped down to where Dean was stroking his hand up and down his own cock. The head was leaking a bead of precome and Cas couldn’t help but lick his lips, the memory of Dean’s taste on his tongue as clear as crystal glass.

Castiel was so hard he started to ache, but by some willpower he didn’t know he owned, he didn’t touch himself. He just enjoyed the show Dean was putting on. Fisting his dick and, with the other hand, pinching a nipple, letting out a pornographic moan. Cas’ throat was dry and his voice raspy, “Dean…” He pleaded the man with his eyes, trying to say what his voice wouldn’t allow him.

SS-------II-------SS

Dean got the hint and crawled onto the bed. He hovered above Cas before dipping down for a kiss. He heard the click of the sample lube being opened. He felt one of Cas’ slick fingers circling his entrance, teasing before pressing past the rim. The single finger worked in and out of him while Cas’ tongue explored his mouth. Not long after, a second finger joined the first and started scissoring him open. Cas crooked his fingers and brushed over just that perfect spot. Dean bucked down, grinding his stiff cock against Cas’ even harder erection. Cas put in a third digit and Dean started fucking himself on the fingers while also trying to get the perfect friction of their dicks rubbing against one another.

He panted, fighting for breath; he was so goddamn turned on. Every time the fingers brushed his prostate he moaned so loud that if any one were just outside the door it would be no secret what was going on on the other side.

Dean needed more, Dean wanted to ride Cas till he would fall completely apart, and he wanted to put on a show. Dean let Cas know he was ready and the fingers slipped easily out of his now open and waiting hole. Dean picked up the foil packet, carefully tearing it open and rolling the condom onto Cas’ erection.

Dean turned around, his back to Cas, and grabbed hold at the base of his cock, holding it steady as he slid down on it slowly. In this position Cas had the perfect view to watch every inch of himself disappearing into Dean’s body. Dean lifted himself up before sliding down again, fucking himself on Cas’ thick member.

The pace was slow and calculated at first but when Dean found the right angle for Cas to hit his prostate with on almost every thrust, his rhythm picked up speed.

“Want to, ungh, want to watch you, Dean.” Cas moaned behind him.

Dean was quick to lift himself off of Cas and turn around. He felt empty without Cas filling him up and his legs were shaking with the effort of moving him around on the mattress. Cas was breathing hard underneath him and he looked utterly and completely fucked already. A thin layer of sweat coating his chest and his forehead where his dark strands of hair stuck to his skin. “Grab the headboard.” Cas ordered and Dean obliged, grabbing the edge of the wood with both hands.

Cas dug his heels into the soft bed and situated himself at Dean’s hole again and, with a relentless pace, started thrusting into Dean over and over again, hands gripping his hips sure to leave dark bruises. Dean threw his head back, he hadn’t touched himself and like this he wouldn’t need to. He was so close, Cas was pumping into him brutally and it felt oh so good. “Cas… Cas, I’m gonna…” He was nearing the edge and God did he want to tumble over it and into the deep abyss.

“Open your eyes, Dean,” Cas got out with a moan. Dean opened his eyes and looked down into an endless sea of blue, drowning in the darkness of uncontrollable lust. “Come, Dean… Mmh… Come on my cock, come for me, Dean.” Castiel’s coaching was all Dean needed and he came untouched, spurting stripes of white come onto Cas’ chest. His muscles were contracting with his orgasm, gripping Cas like a vice.

“God! You’re so fucking tight!” Cas thrust into him a couple of times more before Dean felt his cock pulse and spill his own seed inside the condom.

When Dean felt Cas getting soft he pulled himself of and collapsed on the sheets beside him. “I’m not sure I can wait a whole year to see you again.”


	3. 2008

They moved in together over the summer in an apartment in downtown Topeka, it wasn’t huge, but it was big enough for the two of them. Cas had given Dean the courage he needed to tell his father he wouldn’t be a mechanic and, instead, he went to school studying to be a teacher. All the while Cas himself had found a great culinary school to pursue his own dream. 

Halloween was a special night for them, but it wouldn’t be if they didn’t do what was tradition and went to Charlie’s now legendary party. She was still at college, her last year, but that didn’t stop Cas and Dean from driving the couple of hours to campus. They had made a pact to keep their costumes a secret to one another, until now. 

They had arrived at their hotel earlier in the day, after last year Charlie had kindly asked them to get a hotel room near campus since she didn’t want the trouble of washing their dirty sheets. Castiel had occupied the bathroom for his change of clothes and Dean had the bedroom. 

“Cas, come on or we’re gonna be late!” Dean shouted through the door. He took one last look at himself in the full body mirror and straightened his tie. He was wearing a simple dark grey suit with a white shirt. His hair was combed forward and spiked up and around his neck he wore the only indication to who he was other than just a guy in a suit, a blue tie covered in big yellow rubber ducks. 

“Who are you supposed to be? Other than my boyfriend who apparently looks smoking in a suit.” Cas said behind him a smile in his voice. Dean turned to him his answer on his tongue, but then it got caught in his throat. Cas was leaning against the doorjamb wearing a worn black AC/DC tank top and boy did it show that he had been spending time at the gym. He had black skinny jeans on also worn looking with artificial holes. He was wearing black leather biker boots and a black and white bandana around his head. 

“Wow…” It came out on an exhale, barely above a whisper. Dean shook his head making the wheels in his brain turn again. “Uhm… I’m Barney Stinson.” He pointed a finger at his tie; Dean had made Cas watch a lot of TV since they got together because apparently Cas was practically a cave man when it came to pop culture. 

“Ah, I see it now. Well you’ve already got into my pants just by wearing that suit, no need to try anything from the playbook.” Castiel smiled. “Do I get to rip that suit of you later?” He was going for an innocent look, but the hunger wasn’t lost on Dean. 

“Don’t objectify me.” Dean tried to look offended, but he couldn’t help but laugh. He reached out for Cas’ hand and intertwined their fingers, he gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “You are one hot biker by the way, wanna get dirty and greasy later?” They walked hand in hand through the hotel and then walked down the streets to Charlie’s apartment. They weren’t driving because Dean knew that they would be drinking and he didn’t want to leave Baby.

  

Charlie was happy to see them and even happier to see them together. Though they had told her about their relationship and that they moved in together, she hadn’t seen them face to face since one of the first weeks of summer vacation. Her own girlfriend had moved into her apartment roughly about the same time Dean and Cas did. Dorothy was really sweet and just as nerdy as Charlie if not more. 

The place was already packed; every year there seemed to be more and more guests. They complimented their outfits and Dean returned the favor. Fittingly, Dorothy was dressed as Dorothy from the wizard of Oz and Charlie was some combat chick from one of her favorite computer games. 

Inside, Cas went to talk to some of his college friends and dragged Dean along. The evening went on like that, talking to people they knew, meeting new people, drinking and just having a good time.

 

SS-------II-------SS

 

At one point Dean and Cas had separated. Dean was somewhere in the living room, Castiel was in the kitchen talking with Dorothy. Though the kitchen and living room wasn’t divided by a wall Cas was standing with his back to it listening to Dorothy ramble on and on about something not important. His fingers were itching with a need to find Dean. 

“Sorry, Dorothy, but I’m just gonna go see where Dean is hiding.” He smiled at her then turned to go look for his boyfriend. 

He stopped in his track when he caught sight of Dean as soon as he had turned around. He was leaning against the stairs, talking to some blonde chick he didn’t know. She was openly and obviously flirting with him. Well, he couldn’t exactly blame her for wanting a piece of that gorgeous man, but Dean was his. Cas felt some sort of possessiveness and a pinch of jealousy creeping on his spine. Dean didn’t seem to flirt back, though, and he actually removed her hand every time she tried to stroke his arm or his jaw. The poor girl didn’t realize he wasn’t interested and she really did try way to hard. Now Cas almost felt sorry for the blonde, but that didn’t stop him from walking over there and sneaking an arm around Dean’s waist and giving him a peck on the cheek. He was marking his territory, he knew. But it was kind of worth it to see realization dawning on her face. 

“I’m sorry sweetie. I know he’s hot, but he’s taken.” Cas leaned closer to her, getting her attention and then pointing a finger at someone at the other end of the room making her follow the direction he was pointing in. “You see the short, long-haired guy over there?” She nodded when she found the man in question. “He’s single, straight and he owns a cherry red convertible. I bet he will give a pretty girl like you a ride in it someday.” The girl smiled brightly and almost bounced her way to the other side of the room, Gabriel owed him one. It was no secret that Gabriel was very glad for women and this girl seemed a bit easy. She was just Gabe’s type. 

He went to stand right in front of Dean, the look in his eyes feral. Dean must have felt a bit uncomfortable under the intense gaze, he laughed nervously, but still tried to address what just happened. 

“I didn’t know you were the jealous type…” 

“Everybody should know you’re mine, maybe I have to brand you or something, get you a pretty little collar with a nametag.” Dean swallowed loudly. “Don’t worry, Dean, sometimes I get a bit possessive when I feel threatened. I would never mark you like cattle, though I will drag you back to the hotel room and do stuff to you like… Well, we’ll have to find out won’t we?” Before Dean could say anything, Cas grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in smashing their mouths together. Jealousy, alcohol and that very well fitted suit made him horny as hell. 

“I see it’s that time where you leave,” Charlie said beside them, making them part and look at her with already wet and swollen lips. She smiled mischievously. “Well, stop by tomorrow before you drive home okay?” She walked on and Cas had never walked so fast, eager to get to their room or he would have to fuck Dean in a cold alley against a brick wall, though it sounded intriguing he really did prefer a soft and warm bed.

 

SS-------II-------SS

 

Removing their clothes wasn’t gentle or slow; it was a race to see who could undress the other the fastest. When Dean looked into Cas’ eyes he saw a fire and an uncontrollable lust he hadn’t ever seen in the whole year they had been together. 

“Get on the bed,” Cas was being a bit commanding now and Dean never thought he would think it to be this hot. He did as he was told, leaning against the pillows, his proud erection lying against his stomach. Cas looked at him for a minute or two, Dean had stopped feeling shy about it a long time ago. 

Cas bent down to the pile of clothes on the floor, Dean thought he was looking for the lube and was just about to comment about it standing on the bedside table already. Then Cas stood up straight, triumph written on his face. In his hand he held Dean’s blue silk duck tie, which had been the first piece of fabric removed, hence the difficulty in finding it. 

Dean looked at him curiously as he crawled onto the bed. 

“I want to tie you up Dean, are you okay with that?” Dean thought about the idea for under two seconds before being totally onboard, instead of saying yes he showed it by raising both hands over his head to the headboard and Cas tied his hands together expertly, placing a knee on either side of Dean’s shoulders. Castiel’s cock was right there within reaching distance and Dean stuck out his tongue, licking over the slit. 

“Oh God!” Cas moaned, but just as he was about to lick again Cas grabbed his chin, holding it in a hard grip. “No, Dean,” his voice was stern and scolding almost like a parent whose kid had broken a lamp by playing ball inside. “Tonight, I’m in charge, got it?” Dean nodded carefully, they had never done BDSM or the whole Dom/Sub thing, but Dean found he liked it. Seeing Cas all dominant was certainly a turn-on. 

Castiel moved down the bed to hover above Dean’s stomach and Dean had a great view of lean beautiful skin. Cas removed the bandana that had been around his head until now. He smiled at Dean before reaching down and tying it over his eyes and that’s the last thing Dean saw. He didn’t say anything about being blinded because, honestly, he was curious about how it would change the experience, only able to hear and feel. Right now he could feel the weight of Cas on the bed and he could feel a heat telling him Cas wasn’t very far. 

He was a little bit shocked when a pair of lips were suddenly attached to his, but he quickly kissed back. It was heated, but mostly teasing. Cas nipped and bit on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. The kiss would never deepen and get nasty and needy the way Dean wanted it to. Cas kept pulling back when Dean got a bit too enthusiastic. 

The lips left his mouth and trailed down his jaw and his neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses going lower and lower. He felt a warm tongue licking along one collarbone and then the other, a kiss to each of his nipples, a lick to each, and then Cas bit down, gently running the bud between his teeth, knowing it was a sensitive spot for Dean. 

Then nothing touched him, he heard the bedsprings squeaking as Cas weight moved lower on the bed. Dean had parted his legs as soon as he felt Cas wasn’t straddling him anymore, hopefully getting him to pay some attention to his achingly hard and untouched dick. 

A strong hand grabbed around one thigh and then a second around the other thigh and Dean knew Cas must be lying on his stomach or something. A single soft kiss to his inner thigh sent sparks through his entire body in anticipation. Just like he expected, the kisses moved in closer and closer. Almost there. Just when Dean thought he would get what he so desperately craved by now, he felt a kiss on his other thigh. Damn it! 

The kisses travelled along his second thigh, and knowing he didn’t have any more thighs to kiss, Dean started squirming with the excitement that his cock would finally be touched. His head must be leaking precum by now. 

And then, there it was. A single kiss to the tip, a lick of a wet tongue over the slit and then… Nothing. 

“Cas! Come on! I’m dying here.” His voice sounded strained and hoarse, his heart rate surely wasn’t regular anymore. He had reached a whole new level of horny. Cas didn’t say anything; the room was silent except for Dean’s already hard breathing. 

It felt like he had been lying there in complete silence for hours when he felt the presence, the feeling of heat radiating off a body, meaning it was mere millimeters from his own. He felt the hot air from Cas’ breath ghosting over his balls. Please suck them. He was actually praying for just a single touch, anything. This constant not knowing when and where the next touch would come had him on edge, but it was the best goddamn edge he had ever been on. 

“Oh my….! Fuck! Cas! Shit! W-hoooly cr…” Dean couldn’t form a coherent sentence, not when Cas had just shoved his tongue inside his ass. Well, the element of surprise really did something. Castiel pulled out his tongue, just to lick around his tight ring of muscle, before shoving past it again. Cas’ tongue was long, warm, wet, and feeling amazing being pushed in and out of him as Cas fucked him with it. It just wasn’t quite enough. 

Only a minute after Dean had had the thought it was like Cas had heard it and one of his long fingers joined his tongue. It could reach where his tongue couldn’t and before long Cas found his prostate and pressed against the bundle of nerves. It earned a loud moan from Dean. The tongue and finger ran side by side, in past the rim and out brushing past that golden spot. 

All that left Dean’s lips were unintelligible words, half sentences, and groans and moans. All the blood that used to make his brain work had run through his body down to his second brain. Cas had just barely touched him there and he needed it so much he was sure he was going to die from the lack of contact. 

Cas put in a second digit, coated with his spit, he started slowly scissoring him open and all the while he was licking and sucking. Dean thought for a split second why he wasn’t using the lube, it was honey flavor after all, but he soon forgot again. He felt Cas shift on the bed, tongue and fingers still buried deep inside him. His other hand let go of the death grip it had had on Dean’s leg. He heard the sound of the cap on the lube being popped open and the fingers inside him left for a split second. Dean didn’t feel any cold lube on the fingers though. Odd. He didn’t think about it for long though. 

Cas set to work again and suddenly he started moaning himself, which, again, Dean didn’t think about very much. Not even the fact that he hadn’t really said a word or any sound until now. 

Dean felt open and ready by now. He wanted to be filled to the brim by Cas’ cock, he wanted to feel his ass be pumped full of Cas’ seed. They had stopped using condoms when they had moved in together, taking a test and making sure they were both clean. It was messy, but Dean kind of liked the feeling and without the thin rubber barrier it felt more… intimate. Dean loved Cas and Cas loved him and they didn’t want anything between them. 

Cas pulled out of his ass and Dean spread his legs a little bit further bracing himself for what Cas would surely do next. Cas didn’t do what Dean expected though and Dean got really confused when he felt Cas’ weight on the bed shift again until he was once again straddling Dean. Dean thought that maybe he wanted to kiss him again or something, but nothing touched his lips. He expected everything to happen, everything other than Cas grabbing the base of his cock and then the feeling of his head pressing into tight, wet heat. That’s where the lube went. It’s everything Dean managed to think before he bottomed out and they both let out a similar deep and happy groan. 

“Fuck, Cas! So tight…” He wanted to reach out and grab Cas’ ass, thighs, hips, anything, but tugging at his hands reminded him that they were bound to the headboard and they were asleep from being held there for such a long time. Castiel must have sensed it because he slowly slipped off and reached up to untie him. Dean rubbed his wrists when they were released and then reached to pull off the blindfold, wanting to see his gorgeous boyfriend. Before he had even gotten it off Cas had slipped down around him again, setting a slow pace up and down. Dean’s cock had been aching for the touch and he was afraid he wouldn’t last long now that he was buried deep inside Castiel. 

He lost the blindfold and the sight meeting him was breathtaking. Castiel had both hands placed on Dean’s thighs behind him and his back slightly arched. His hair was rumpled and sticking to his forehead. Eyes closed and jaw hanging slack in ecstasy as he fucked himself on Dean’s cock. His erection was slapping against Dean’s stomach on every down stroke and Dean watched as he disappeared inside Cas over and over and over. With free, and now awake, hands he gripped Cas’ waist so hard he was sure to leave bruises. 

The pace quickened and Dean’s hand ran over every piece of skin he could reach. Then suddenly Castiel raised himself up and off and for a second Dean was really confused, but when Cas turned his back to Dean and got on all fours he got the hint. He scrambled to get up on his knees, getting positioned behind Cas. 

“Fuck me, Dean, hard.” Cas breathed, his voice deep and gravelly. Dean had no problem obeying that order. Without mercy and without warning he slammed into Cas as hard as he could and he set a fast a brutal pace, chasing his orgasm. He reached down under Cas and grabbed his hard shaft, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with the loud moans coming from both of them. Dean was so close, but he wanted Cas to be right there with him. He changed the angle a bit, making sure he hit Castiel’s prostate every time. “God! Fuck yes! Dean ungh…” Right there, he found the exact spot he was looking for. He mentally high-fived himself. 

It only took a minute more of Dean ruthlessly slamming into Cas before he felt Cas come all over his hand. Cas’ muscles tightened, gripping around Dean, and that was all he needed before he went still, pumping his load into Cas’ ass. He kept coaxing Cas through his orgasm, slowly running his fist up and down his cock in a loose grip until he felt it go soft. Dean jerked involuntarily a few times as his own orgasm seemed to keep rocking through his body, sending shocks down his spine. He pumped in and out of Cas a few times more and it felt like he came a second time, an extra portion of come being emptied inside the beautiful man beneath him. 

He made sure to pull out before either of them got too sensitive. He looked at Cas, still on all fours, and watched a thin stream of semen run out of his abused hole, between his cheeks, and down his thigh. He almost got hard again just from the sight, before he did anything about it, though, he grabbed Cas and turned him towards him. 

“I think we need a bath,” he chuckled. Cas agreed instantly.


	4. 2010

They had been together for three years now, lived together for nearly two and a half. They had settled into a nice rhythm. Charlie had moved back to Topeka and lived in a beautiful apartment only a few blocks away, which made it really easy for them to go to her annual Halloween party. Dorothy was long gone and Charlie didn’t like to speak about what happened, but she had told the boys that her new girlfriend, Gilda, would be at the party tonight.

Beside his own school Dean had gotten a few jobs as a substitute teacher for first graders. Of course he had to work today. With school, picking up his costume, and getting ready he was running late. Cas had already left for the party, Dean telling him to go ahead and he would be there in an hour or so. Actually, there was one more thing he had to pick up, but Cas couldn’t know about that.

He had showered and shaved and put on his costume, giving himself a once over in the mirror. He was wearing a white and gold dress, a red cloth draped over one shoulder and tucked into the gold belt. He had Greek style sandals on and a golden laurel wreath around his head. He made a very handsome Caesar if he had to say so himself. The small box lay heavy in the only pocket of his outfit.

He took a cab the few blocks, not really wanting to walk around with his costume on in the chilly streets. And he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, a little surprise for Cas, along with one other thing, but that’s a secret. He was excited so see Castiel’s reaction, but he was even more excited to see Castiel’s costume.

Charlie gave him a rib crushing hug at the door like she hadn’t seem him in years, which is not true since she dragged him with her to go shopping just yesterday. She was dressed like Hermione and she looked beautiful as always. He met Gilda and she was dressed as Luna, they looked overly sweet together and Dean was happy for them. Right now, though, he just really wanted to find his own boyfriend, dying to see what costume he had come up with this year.

“Where’s Cas?” He asked Charlie not looking at her, but looking behind her trying to see something from the hall.

“Last time I saw him he was playing pool,” Charlie smiled at him knowingly. “And you’re in for a treat tonight, I’m gay and even I drooled a bit.” She grinned, which earned her a punch in the shoulder from Gilda. “Hey! Your jaw dropped that’s way worse.” Dean heard them laughing and they kept teasing each other as he went to find Cas.

In Charlie’s den, or playroom as she liked to call it, she had old arcade games, air hockey, table tennis and pool. Dean found Cas bent over the pool table, hitting a ball into a hole the minute he walked in. Cas looked gorgeous holding the cue over the green table, his muscles flexing as he concentrated on his next move. Speaking of muscles, his arms were bare and so was his entire chest for that matter. Dean could see every outline of his tattoo. When Cas moved to the side of the table he noticed Dean.

Dean was two seconds from pulling Cas out of the room and into the bathroom for a repeat of the first time they met or maybe dragging him home and have his way with him, he almost forgot what he had planned for tonight. He was wearing fireman pants and boots, red suspenders covered his nipples and he was covered in soot and oil that made him look all sweaty… and yummy.

“Hey, honey,” Dean was a bit startled when Cas was suddenly right in front of him, not having noticed him move. Cas was smiling at him that stupid smile that told Dean he knew what he was doing to him. “Like my costume?” All Dean could do was nod since apparently he had swallowed his own tongue. “I like yours too, my own Greek Adonis and royal. I almost regret not dressing up as Cleopatra.” Cas laughed and then walked back to his game leaving Dean half hard with almost nothing to hide it. He willed away all the kinky thoughts- for now.

Dean settled along the wall watching as his boyfriend was winning over a very grumpy Gabriel. When they were done, and Gabe had almost broken his cue, Cas went over to Dean. “Wanna go get something to drink?”

Dean smiled a yes and led the way to the bar. The rest of the night went by like every other party. Cas was drinking and laughing, Dean was watching him, his chest swelling and swelling with what could only be described as pure love. Dean was on edge most of the time, having some difficulty relaxing and taking part in the fun. He considered drinking away his nerves, but thought better of it. He was nursing his second beer trying to find the right time, but what was the right time? All he knew was that he wanted to do it here, at the annual, and traditional, Halloween party, the place they met. Deciding now was as good a time as another, and before everybody got too drunk and the party got too wild, he went in the search for some cutlery or something to clink on his bottle.

“Everybody, can I have the word for a while?” People quieted down, someone turned down the music and everybody turned their attention on him. Castiel was looking at him with those sparkling blue eyes and suddenly his throat felt really dry, he swallowed around a big lump and tried to get out actual words. Everybody was looking at him and he felt stage fright.

“Uhm- I, Uhm- Sorry.” He cleared his throat and started over. “Today is mine and Cas’ fourth anniversary…” A few people whispered congratulations, but Dean made sure they didn’t think he was done. “It is, though, only our third anniversary of being boyfriends and we met at this party back when both Cas and Charlie were still in college. I thought today of what I could give Castiel on this occasion and I came up with nothing. I’ve already given him my body and soul, what more do I have to give. I want to give him my heart and I want for him to give me his.” Everybody stared at him, some in confusion, some had already guessed, but Cas’ expression was hard to read, something between surprise and disbelief.

Dean got down on one knee and fished out the white silky box. People gasped around him and he heard ooh’s and ah’s when he opened it. Inside was a simple silver band, it was parted through the middle by a line of blue zircon going all the way around. It was the blue of Cas’ eyes and… Okay, so Dean was a sappy romantic.

“Castiel, hot stuff…” some people laughed, “…Novak, will you marry me?” Dean looked expectantly for any clue or anything, but it was like Cas’ face had frozen.

“I… I…” Dean started preparing himself for the dejection about to come with Cas saying no, that he never really loved him. It hurt even more that it was going to happen in front of all of their friends and even some people they didn’t know. He cast his eyes downwards and Cas must have noticed because then he spoke.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re so stupid sometimes.” He heard Cas chuckle. Wait, what was he saying? “I love you, you know that. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Dean rose slowly to his feet, “You mean… That’s a…?”

Cas swung his arms around Dean’s neck and almost crushed. “Yes!” Cas squealed in obvious excitement. “Yes.” He said again more quiet against Dean’s lips before he sealed them together in the most firework igniting kiss.

Everybody was applauding and cheering around them, but they weren’t really paying it any attention. Dean broke the kiss only so he could place the ring on Castiel’s finger and then raised it his lips kissing it in a silent thank you. A thank you for what? Saying yes?

As soon as they could get away from everybody they were out the door, grabbing a cab on the nearest corner and trying desperately not to get inappropriate in the backseat. They made it up the elevator with out as much as touching each other, mostly because the elderly woman living two doors from them were there.

Dean stuck the keys in the lock and waited for a minute to check that the old lady got inside her own apartment before Dean opened their own door. They barely made it inside before Cas was on him, sucking a bruise into his neck and Dean gladly bared his skin to give him better access. He made a growling sound low in his throat and Cas took that as an encouragement and moved even closer. Their bodies were touching from chest to knees. Cas had shoved a leg between Dean’s and Dean grabbed the opportunity to rub against him and get some friction. He was already painfully hard, it wasn’t difficult with the way Cas was dressed up.

Cas expertly tugged the dress over Dean’s head, leaving him totally naked in the slightly chilly room. Dean noticed the way Cas’ breath hitched when he got a look of shamelessly naked golden skin. “You were naked under there?” Dean followed the movement when his tongue stuck out to lick his pink, swollen lips. “All that time, you were naked under there? God, I love you.” Cas was leaning in to his ear sucking on the lobe at one of Dean’s sweet spots.

“Yeah…” Dean was interrupted midsentence when Cas bit down, sending sparks and fireworks to his dick standing proudly in front of him. “Knew you would like it.” He was actually smirking, because he got exactly the reaction he’d wanted. “It was hard trying to hide my hard-on though.”

Cas stopped and pulled back to look at him questioningly. “You look really smoking hot in that outfit, no pun intended.” Dean elaborated and Cas actually dared to look smug before he fell to his knees.

Cas licked a bead of precum off the head and Dean couldn’t help but thrust into empty air, searching for friction, anything. Cas granted his unspoken wish and expertly swallowed him down till the head hit the back of his throat and his nose was nestled against Dean’s stomach. Dean’s hand fell to Cas’ head and tugged at the shorter hair at his neck, holding him in place.

It didn’t take long before Dean was a shivering mess, babbling incoherently. “Cas. St-stop, Cas. Please.” Cas slipped his mouth off him with an obscene pop, looking up at Dean through his black thick lashes. “I want you to fuck me, I don’t want to come like this, I want to come on your cock.”

Cas’ pupils were insanely dilated, black fighting clear blue for dominance. He nodded carefully and got to his feet. He grabbed Dean’s hand, clearly intending to drag him to the bedroom, but Dean stopped him by keeping his ground and not moving with him. “No. Here.”

Again, all Cas did was nod, “I’ll just go get the lube.” Cas’ eyes never stayed still, roaming over Dean’s body. Three or four years ago Dean would feel naked and exposed, but now… He wanted to get on his hands and knees and present himself to Cas.

Dean had to refocus because Cas was making to move away from him. “We won’t need that.”

“Dean, no matter how much we fuck on a weekly basis I will never make love to you without you being prepared, I will never hurt you on purpose.” Cas surely had a point there, but then Dean still had that one more secret.

“You won’t hurt me I promise.” Dean tried to look as sincere as he could.

“Dean…” He cut him of with a bruising kiss cupping Cas’ crotch with his hand. He rubbed at the still clothed cock before sticking his hand down the loose pants and boxers, grabbing a fistful of Cas’ erection. He tugged on it, running his hand up and down, making Cas go pliant in his touch.

SS-------II-------SS

Cas had his hands around Dean’s waist and let them move further and further down, all while thrusting into Dean’s hand. Dean may have said he didn’t need it, but Cas wasn’t having it. He was intending on at least prepping Dean a bit, although, with dry fingers. He kneaded Dean’s cheeks before carefully letting a finger slide over the crack. He found his way to the… Wait… He was expecting to circle Dean’s entrance instead he found something hard, something…

Dean stilled his movements and they pulled apart. Dean was succeeding in looking both shy and devious at the same time. Dean must’ve read the question on his face; he reached behind him self, bending a bit in the knees. Cas followed every movement without being able to see exactly what he was doing, then Dean threw a hard glass buttplug on the floor and God, Cas had never been this hard before. This explained everything, why Dean didn’t sit down once during the party, why he wriggled weirdly in his seat in the cab, and why he said he didn’t need prepping. Dean had been ready and open for him for hours. Love and a strange possessiveness swept over him.

He slipped out of the suspenders and pushed his pants down to sag around his ankles. Without further warning he pushed Dean against the wall, he grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up, holding his weight with some help from the wall. Dean instantly wrapped his beautifully bowed legs around his waist.

Slowly, Cas let Dean slip onto his thick cock and Dean had no problem adjusting to him. Cas set a brutal pace, racing towards his release and Dean had his arms around his neck, carding strong fingers through his dark hair and mewling and making other sweet and dirty noises. Unfortunately, this was a hard position to keep and his muscles soon began to ache.

From the hallway they could see directly into their living room and an idea hit Cas. He lifted Dean enough to make him slip of and Dean made a protesting sound as he was set back on the floor. He looked disappointedly at Cas.

“Over the couch,” Cas said it as an order. Dean considered the couch for a moment, somehow not quite understanding, but the look on Cas’ face told him everything he needed to know and he obeyed as he walked over and draped himself over the back of the couch.

Cas grabbed his hips and pushed into him hard and punishing. The pace he set was just as brutal as before and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed of the walls. The new position made the angle just right for Cas to hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Both their moans were loud in the quiet apartment.

Cas reached a hand around Dean, grabbing his neglected cock and pumping his fist in rhythm with his thrusts. He was so close, he couldn’t hold back anymore. His movements became frantic and uncoordinated. He pulled out right before he tumbled over the edge and let go of Dean to stroke himself to completion, coming in thick white stripes over Dean’s back. He grunted as he rode out his orgasm before once again going down on his knees and leaning on his heels.

He grabbed Dean’s legs, making him turn around, and Dean got the hint the moment he saw Cas. He grabbed himself in his hand and started jacking off until he too came over Cas’ face. Some hit his cheek, some his hair and his eyebrow. The streaks that landed on his lips were quickly licked off and then Dean joined him on the floor, wanting to get a taste of himself and licking Cas’ face clean.


	5. 2011

Dean would never admit it to anyone, but he was a big romantic sap. Cas didn’t have anything to say when it came to their wedding plans, and honestly, he enjoyed being able to just lean back and let Dean handle the preparations. Dean insisted they have the wedding on Halloween and at Charlie’s party, which she gladly accepted, and Cas had agreed on that matter, he knew how much this day meant to them. What he hadn’t exactly anticipated, though, were the costumes. He thought that they would just dress up in normal tuxedos and let that be their costume, but oh no, Dean had other plans.

This had all led to why Cas now found himself in Charlie’s guestroom, in front of the mirror, staring at his absolutely hideous blue tuxedo matching the one Jeff Daniels wore in his role as Harry Dunne from Dumb and Dumber. And yes, you already guessed it, Dean is in some other room wearing the orange tuxedo of one Lloyd Christmas aka Jim Carrey.

“Don’t worry you look great!” Charlie said from the door behind him, obviously noticing his fidgeting. She didn’t sound that convincing though, but her smile was infectious. “You ready?” Cas grabbed the hat and placed it atop his head, by the door he grabbed the cane and spun it expertly in his hand before following Charlie out into her hallway.

The door at the farthest end of the hallway opened just s they stepped out. “Sam, goddamnit, will you please just chill?!” Cas heard Dean’s voice and saw him standing halfway through the door.

“Dean, it’s your wedding and you need to look perfect. Let me just iron your pants one more time.” Sam was pleading somewhere in the room.

“It doesn’t matter! As soon as the party is over Cas will crumple them up either way.”

“I told you before what happens in the bedroom should really stay there, you jerk!”

“Bitch.” Dean was grinning smugly when he stepped fully into the hallway. When he noticed Cas standing there he froze and Cas believed they were thinking the same thing. Because Cas was staring at Dean’s stupid suit, but all he saw was the gorgeous man he was about to marry. He felt sure his eyes conveyed all the emotions running through him. Dean broke the moment by walking straight up to his face. “What do you say? Should we go get hitched, hot stuff?” Dean smirked and leaned down to kiss him but Charlie stopped him.

“You can kiss when you are told to, right now we need you two somewhere else.” She placed a hand on their backs and pushed them gently with her, Sam following behind.

The living room was lined up with row after row of chairs and every head of every guest turned when they noticed the movement behind them. Charlie took Sam and walked up the makeshift aisle, leaving Dean and Cas facing the crowd alone. The room was decorated for Halloween, but a bit more flowers were put here and there. Dead flowers, of course, it had to go with the theme. At the other end where Charlie and Sam now stood was an arch made of dried red roses and under it stood Gabriel, who had insisted on marrying them and got ordained online and now stood there in a zombie priest costume.

Cas reached for Dean’s hand and he took it, intertwining their fingers and giving them a firm squeeze. People looked happy and some laughed at their costumes, but Cas didn’t listen. He had his eyes on Dean’s profile as he led them down the aisle.

“Dear zombies, ghosts and other creatures and whatever hides out there. We are gathered here tonight to take part in the joining of dumb and dumber.” Cas caught the stink eye Dean sent Gabe, but Gabriel shrugged it of. “The love these two share is purer and more real than any love I have ever seen before my eyes. It lies in the way they look at each other and in the way they can’t go anywhere without fucking on every surface.”

“Gabriel, goddamnit, shut your mouth and do it right.” Dean sneered, but Gabe looked downright proud of himself.

At Dean’s death stare he quickly continued his speech. “Uhm… What I meant was that their love is evident in everything they do. This day, Halloween, has great meaning for these two. This was the day where they met four years ago and I hope that we in the future will be able to share many more anniversaries and other big moments with you guys. Now I will just let you get down to your vows.”

They turned to look at each other, Dean looked just as nervous as Cas felt. Dean would start with saying his vows to Cas and he waited patiently for him to begin. “Cas… Castiel, when it comes to words I’m not the greatest, but when it comes to you I will always give it a shot. For you I will do anything, be anything, as long as it will keep you happy because anything will be worth seeing that smile of yours light up the room. I will make it my mission to make you smile and make your eyes sparkle with joy every day of our life. I promise you to be the best I can be husband, friend, lover, and soon father. And with your help and guidance I know I can always succeed. You made me want to strive to be a better person. When I first met you, I was lost. But as the angel you were and still are, you plopped down right in front of me and you showed me the way. I promise to love you with all my heart can bear today and from this day forward. When we are old and grey I promise you that I will still be there right by your side holding your hand just like now.” Dean reached for his hand and once again held it firmly, his palm warm. Then he lifted his hand and slipped on the ring, it was the same as his engagement ring but Dean had taken it to the goldsmith and made him put a green line of peridot stone beside it.

Cas felt tears welling in his eyes; he was filled to the brim with joy and love. “With this ring I give you my mind, body, and heart in the hope that you’ll give yours too.” Dean kissed the ring before letting go of Cas’ hand.

“I would give you my body, mind, and heart if I had it, but I gave that to you the first time I saw your green eyes and the smile you sent my way. I can’t begin to describe how lucky I feel that those eyes were directed at me and I can’t convey how lucky I feel that you let me be yours. I must be the goddamn luckiest man on earth.” He laughed nervously looking briefly down at his shoes.

“I promise to love and honor you every day, every hour, every minute, and every second of each and every day. I promise to never break a promise, to always be truthful and honest.” Charlie handed him the ring and he slipped it onto Dean’s finger. It matched his own only Cas had had it engraved, but he would tell Dean later when they were alone.

“This ring will symbolize my love for you and whenever you feel lonely, forgotten, or sad look at this and know that I will be thinking about you and loving you. With this ring, know that you are my whole world and I couldn’t ask to live in a better place.” Castiel smiled when he saw the emotions flick over Dean’s face as he admired his ring.

“Well, there’s nothing more for me than to declare you husband and husband, you may now kiss.” They did so, but kept it light and chaste. Everybody applauded and a few tears were shed here. They were mostly from Sam but nobody pointed it out to him and he would probably deny it till the day he died. “Now let’s get this party going and get some cake eaten so these two lovebirds can get away and get dirty.” Every one rose to their feet and pulled their chairs to the wall, making space for dancing.

They cut the cake and they had great fun smearing it across each other faces. After a few drinks, snacks, their first dance, and people congratulating them, they managed to sneak away. They caught a cab on the street and they were giggling when Dean gave the address.

“That’s in town, Dean. What are your plans exactly with our honeymoon?” Cas had expected at least to get out of town for their two-week honeymoon.

“Yes, it’s in town. I couldn’t stand waiting to get my hands on my husband. We’re staying at the Hilton near the airport, just for tonight, then early tomorrow we’re flying to Paris.” Dean smiled proudly at the announcement.

Cas was stunned. Paris. “But, Dean, we can’t afford Paris.” He looked at him confused.

“Well, no, but consider it our wedding gift from Sam and Charlie.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas slung his arms around Dean’s neck in a slightly awkward position in the cab. He kissed him soundly and then leaned their foreheads together. “It’s perfect, you’re perfect. I love you so much.”

Only ten minutes more and the driver announced their arrival. As it turned out, Dean’s little trip earlier this day had been to drop off their suitcases in their room so everything was set. Rose petals were spread over the floor and the queen-sized bed. Cas heard the sound of the door closing behind him, but he was staring at the room, lost in his own thought. That was until warm arms snuck their way around his waist and he felt a hot breath on his neck. Dean started placing small kisses there and he wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.

He let his head hang to the side, baring his neck for Dean to bite and nibble on. A warm hand sneaked it’s way over his stomach, to his chest to pinch a nipple, and when had Dean untucked his shirt from his pants… The thought was quickly forgotten when he felt a harder pinch to the other nipple, a small moan making it’s way up his throat. Mostly, Cas liked to have control in the bedroom, but today he would gladly hand it over to Dean.

Dean spun him around so they were chest to chest. Cas was looking straight at Dean’s lips when a tongue stuck out to lick them. His brain went blank after that. He remembered Dean kissing him, biting his bottom lip, he remembered the plop from when he fell onto the mattress and they way Dean had loomed over him. He had no recollection of how they got naked. He could recall the feeling of Dean biting, kissing, and licking; worshipping every tiny inch of his body, but never touching him where he craved it the most. He didn’t remember hearing the cap of the lube snapping open, but he clearly remembered when a finger circled his rim before pushing past the tight muscle. It would be impossible to ever forget the feeling when Dean, with two fingers inside of him, hit his prostate and the sound he made had been the most pornographic sound to ever come out of his mouth.

Many years after he would always remember how he felt when Dean lifted him into his lap and he sunk down on his hard cock. Never once did they let go of each other. Cas with his hands around Dean’s neck, carding through his spikey hair and scraping his nails along his scalp. Dean’s arms around his waist, guiding him up and down in a steady pace. He would always remember them whispering words of endearment and encouragement, but never exactly what was said.

Clearest in his memories would be the way Dean grabbed his neglected erection when his own movements became erratic. How they came at the exact same time, clinging to each other like they would die or even worse lose the other if they ever let go. The feeling of Dean filling him up would never be forgotten. He remembered thinking, in that moment of post-orgasm bliss, that this must be what true and pure happiness felt like and wondering what he had done to deserve it.

When they woke early that next morning they were walking zombies, sharing lazy handjobs in the shower. They were brushing their teeth when Cas remembered, he spit and turned to Dean beside him. “I had your ring engraved.”

Dean finished his brushing and pulled off the ring, looking at the inside intently. “A.Y.A.?”

“Always Your Angel.” Cas smiled proudly.

“I had something written inside yours too.” Dean looked almost shy. Cas pulled off his ring too, not liking the way he already felt so naked without it on. He read it and then looked to Dean for an explanation. “H.H.H.S.” Dean said like that would help much. “Happy Halloween, Hot Stuff.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending became a little rushed, but I was running out of time. Either way I hope you enjoyed ^_^<3


End file.
